Children of Babil
by Zetsubo-no-Akuma
Summary: Babylone stood strong as the most powerful magical empire for a millenia until the people changed their ways bringing nothing but death and despair And if there was something that Harry knew was that the Wizarding world tended to forget or deny what they didn't like so it shouldn't be a surprise when they did the same mistakes again and caused the world to fall into chaos once more


**HI! everyone this id the first time I'm writing a HP fanfiction I hope you like it.**

 **In between this story will be slash so if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don' t own the Harry Potter series as they belong to J.K Rowlin or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter1** :

The pain he felt in his right arm was becoming unbearable, even after feelling the same pain over and over again at different amount of time through the days he still couldn't get used to it . Right now, he was lying on his back, on the dingy matress his relatives called bed. He had just woken up and by the darkness he could see through the window it was still way too early to be awake. He briefly wondered why was his window open? The aswer came to him when he heard the wind howling outside it probably blew it open.

' _Isn't_ _it too_ _early_ _for_ _this_ _kind_ _of_ _weather_?' he tought distractly only to hiss when the pain in his arm escalated.

It was as if the blood coursing through is veins had become lava and was burning his hand from the inside out. The only reason why he was still laying in bed and not looking for some ice to put over it to lessen the pain was because he knew it was in vain. He also knew that the pain would become a distant throbing in a minute or so.

What was causing this was no mystery to Harry he wasn't in denial about how stupid he was to go with a bunch of other teens to the departement of mysteries after all. He should have known that it would be a trap, but with everything going on that year with Umbridge going around terrorizing students and trainind the DA things had been way too hectic. And when the only person he could actually call familly had seemed to be in danger he acted without thinking even after Hermione had clearly told him that it was a trap. He could only be gratefull to whatever deity was looking out for him that neither he or his friends had been hurt and that Sirius was safe and sound.

He had nearly lost his godfather to the veil of death because of his stupidity and that was unforgivable to him. He didn't know what he would have done if that had happened. Sirius was Harry's anchor of sorts the only true link to his parents besides Remus, and unlike the werewolf he was also his godfather and the only true hope that he coud someday leave the Dursleys. He still didn't know what was Dumbledore thinking to leave him with them in the first place they were he worst sort of people he could think of.

That last thought made him chuckle humorlessly. He looked at his arm feeling the pain turn to a dull throbing and flexed his hand. He pushed the moth eaten cover from his body and walked to the window and looked out letting the cold wind blow away strands of his hair. He looked at the full moon and sighed. ' _Merlin_ _I_ **_hate_ **_them_ ' he thought. He didn't even think that he hated voldemort as much as he did them. The man had killed his parents and yet he didn't hate him as strongly as his relatives.

Thinking about Voldemort made him remember the talk he had with Dumbeldore after leaving the Ministry of Magic and he snorted. The Headmaster had told him about a prophecy about how he would be the only person capable of destroying the dark lord. Him, a fifteen years old wizard was going to go against the greatest dark lord in centuries. And when he said so to Dumbeldore the old man started talking about 'the power the dark lord knows not' and how the love Harry had would somehow destroy Voldemort. This goes without saying that the next moment every trinklet the headmaster had in his office and the glass in the windows got destroyed by Harry with a blast of accidental magic.

Harry closed the window and leaned against the wall next to it letting himself fall to the ground to stare at his bedroom door. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep once again it was always the same after he woke up from 'those dreams 'always feeling exhausted and with his arm on fire. They were not nightmares quite the countrary yet whenever he woke up it would be the same pain and the same tiredness.

He wondered once again why the hell he hadn't told anyone about any of this, then he remembered that everyone had hidden things from him at one point or another 'for his own good' of course. Then he wouldn't tell them as well. He knew it was pretty foolish to hide something like that merely to spite them but he just couldn't bring himself to do so he as way too angry.

And that was another thing, he felt such a fury against Dumbeldore for hiding the prophecy from him, against Ron and Hermione for not telling hime about the Order, against Snape for his 'lessons', against Umbridge for what she did to him, against Macgonall for not taking actions against the Toad even against Remus and Sirius who he was sure knew about the prophecy. No it's content of course but they were aware about one becuse he doubted that his father wouldn't have told his bestfriends about it.

He got angry from time to time of course he was human after all but it was never like this, he never felt this _Fury_ that made him want to destroy everything on sight to blow up everything that made him feel this way. Not to mention the hate he felt against his relatives, it had expanded so much that it was hard for him not to kill them on sight. Only yesterday he had nearly taken the huge scissors he was using for gardening and put them through Vernon's throat when the former backhanded him for not 'finshing on time'.

Sighing, Harry got up and changed into some clothes put on his glasses and opened his bedroom door to go to the bathroom. Once in, he rinsed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked way too pale, his emerald eyes looked dull behind his glasses. He took the hair tie he had put around his wrist and tied his long hair in a high pony tail. He still wondered how that happened, one night he was asking himself how he'd look with longer hair and the next morning the messy strands he was so used to had turned into long locks reaching his shoulder blades. That had earned him a beating from dear Uncle Vernon for his freakiness, that thought made the fury he already felt against said man spike and he clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood, so as not to go and kill him right then and there.

* * *

Privet Drive was completely deserted, it was not really a surprise it was after all four in the morning. But Harry had taken the habit of going out when he woke up to shake the lethargy out of him. He liked to feel the cool air on his face, knowing that he won't be stared at for being the boy-who-lived or for being the delinquent nephew of poor poor Vernon and Petunia. He walked aimlessly through the streets, as he always did, until he reached a park. It was completely empty as well not even the homless people he had seen once or twice were there. ' _It's_ _probably_ _because_ _of_ _the_ _wind_ ' he thought to himself.

It was pitch black with only the moon casting it's light over everything. But Harry had been there enough times before since he was a child to know his way around. He walked to a bench hidden behind a bush and sat down leaning his head against it's back. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind from the too many thoughts that were plaguing him since he came back from the Department of Mysteries. The events that had taken place there were still engraved in his mind as if they happened yesterday and how could they not? His right arm did go through the veil after all.

He had been fighting one Lucius Malfoy, Sirius was going against his cousin Bellatrix while his friends and the members of the Order fought against the other Death Eaters present. The Malfoy Lord, Harry found out was very proficient in battle, not that Harry wasn't good of course but the man was firing curses so fast that he had no room to attack. Harry had just evaded an Expulso, when he heard Sirius making fun of his cousin, he turned around to look at them and saw that his godfather was inches away from the Veil of Death. He paled and cast a hasty Protego protecting himself from a curse sent by Lucius. He then sent a Diffindo towards him, thankfully and for the first time that night his spell struck true and blasted the Death Eater from him and by the blood fowing from the man's stomach the severing charm had done it's work. Harry had then turned around heading towards his godfather who like an idiot was still taunting Bellatrix.

The remaining Death Eaters weren't paying him any mind probably thinking that Lucius was taking care of him and were focusing onto their own fights. The said man was acually unconcious so no one was blocking his way and getting to the Black cousins wasn't as hard as he thought it woul be. He was two feet from them when Bellatrix cast the blasting curse towards Sirius whose eyes widened in fright as he knew there wasn't enough time to block it. Harry didn't think twice before lunguing at his godfather and pushing him to the ground and taking the spell himself. He felt himself fly through the air hearing the whispers of the veil getting closer, and then a hand closed around his own but his right arm and hand still went through it.

It was Remus who had saved him from impending death, he had then shoved a portkey into his hand and activated it before Bellatrix could attack them. Harry had found himself in Grimmauld Place and was followed moments later by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, the members of the order on the other hand had come back half an hour later with Dumbledore in tow. They told them that before they could take care of the Death Eaters completely Voldemort himself appeared and if not for Dumbledore then they would have all died. The only good thing that came out of that was that before Voldemort could go away the Minister with some aurors accompanying him had seen the Dark Lord and could not deny his return anymore.

The days after were boring compared to what they were in the middle of the year. Without Umbridge at Hogwarts everything was normal again and even after what happened at the ministry his hand didn't bother him so everything seemed fine. So he pushed the incident about the veil out of his mind and didn't tell anyone.A week after he went back to the Dursleys the dreams started.

He would find himself in a garden unlike anything he had ever seen neither in the wizarding world nor in the muggle one. He guessed it was an indoor garden by the white walls covered in vines that he could see. The flowers , plants and trees he could see were absolutely incredible, even the vines that were on the walls were different. They extended from the ground and up the wall until they reached the ceiling, they were also a light blue color and were spouting crystal like flowers and yet when Harry had touched them the petals were softer than any other flower he had touched. Harry would walk through the garden looking at the different plant and trees he would find until he reached it's end. He would find a door there and when he opened it, it would reveal aspiralling staircase te same vines on the wall covering it , but when is feet touched the first step they would move around them and let him pass. Harry would then walk up the stairs and once his feet touched the last step he would wake up completely exhausted and his arm in pain.

Everynight the garden was different as if the stairs were bringing him to a new part of the garden each time the only constant were the vines.

* * *

Harry layed there merely watching the stars peacefully until his arm started burning up again. His eyes widened in fear ' _That_ _has_ _never_ _happened_ _before_ ' he thought.

He clutched his arm tightly, when the pain increased.

-" Mister are you alright?".

Harry looked towards where the childlike voice came from and saw a little boy who couldn't be any older than six years old standing besides him. ' _How_ _didn't_ _I_ _hear_ _him_ _approaching_ _?_ ' he asked himself.

-" Yes everything is alright kid" he answered and then frowned who would let a child go out in the dead of night " What are you doing here little boy?".

-" I'm not a little boy I'm already five and I'm waiting for mommy" said the boy with a pout " she said she'd come for me but she isn't back yet".

Harry frowned but then his face turned into a grimace of pain and he nearly topled over.

-" Mister?" asked the boy worriedly.

Harry's sight was blurring and he could have sworn that the boy was see-through. He raised his left arm with difficulty and reached for the boy trying to ruffle his hair to calm him down only for his arm to go right through the boy's body making his eyes widen. ' _Ghost_? he thought before falling unconcious.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Harry found himself infront of a maze made from the blue vines and crystal flowers. He looked behind him and was surprised to find the staircase behind him. Normally it would have disappeared the moment he reached a new level of the garden but this time it didn't. Frowning, Harry wondered if he shoud risk getting inside, but then he remembered that no harm had ever come to him in one of his dreams and he decided to go in.

Stepping inside, Harry heared rustling beind him and when he turned around, he saw that the vines had created a wall behind him. His eyes widned, but he continued walking knowing that if he didn't reach the end of the garden he wouldn't wake up and he did leave his body with a ghost . Harry only prayed that he was on the right path because everytime he walked into another part of the maze the vines would create a wall behind him making it so he couldn't turn back. He continued walking for Merlin knows how much time thinking that he may have taken a wrong turn and he was stuck in the maze. So when Harry finally saw an opening that wasn't surrounded by walls of vines he sighe in rlief.

When he walked through it Harry gasped ,stunned, he was in the middle of the maze and infront of him was a _huge white_ oak tree hanging from its branches were silver pomegranates. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye Harry looked to the left and so a figure reaching out to take one of the fruits. He merely took to steps towards it wen said figure turned around.

The person was a girl who looked the same age as he did, she was wearing a long sleaved emerald dress a thick silver belt around her waist, a silver fur cloack hang from her shoulders touching the ground. Se had high cheek bones and full red lips, her emerald eyes were shaped like almonds and her hair was so long it reached her knees and was as white as snow,on her head sat an platinium crown set with emeralds. But what stunned Harry was that she looked like female replica of himself.

-" Who are you?" asked the girl in her melodious voice.

* * *

 **So I hope you like it review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
